


Good Girl

by omgspnfanfiction



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Age Difference, Arguing, Car Sex, Clit Stimulation, Daddy Kink, Drenching of clothes, Established Relationship, F/M, Grinding, Hal is a dick, Idiots in Love, NSFW GIF, Orgasm, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public use of sex toy, Riverdale x reader - Freeform, Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Smut, Squirting, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, age gap, awkward dinners, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 07:37:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16949763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgspnfanfiction/pseuds/omgspnfanfiction
Summary: FP teases Y/n at dinner with Jughead and the Cooper’s, will she be able to be a good girl and keep quiet.





	Good Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Season 1 where they go to Cooper’s for dinner & FP drives the kids to the dance. Falice isn’t a thing in this story, but I love it in real life. There’s a difference in age between Y/n & FP but she is above 18, in her 20s.
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated!
> 
> If you ever want to chat or have suggestions go here, [My Tumblr](https://omgspnfanfiction.tumblr.com/)

“Come on baby, open up” FP whispered into your ear, body right up against you, fingers under your dress. Lightly touching you before dipping his fingers all the way inside. Making you shiver.

“Mmmm Daddy!” You moan leaning your head back onto his shoulder as he began fingering you.

“Such a good girl for me, you’re so wet!” FP said nibbling on your neck

“Please!” You begged

“No baby girl, we’re going to be late” FP said but not moving his hands or lips. You start grinding down on his hand, moaning loudly. FP kept licking up your neck, letting you fuck yourself on his hand. “You want to cum on daddy’s fingers baby girl?”

You nod, wanting so badly to let go but he removed his fingers from inside you before you could. You whimper wanting to cum, but he shakes his head “Don’t want to be late!” You sigh but nod in agreement.

“That’s my good girl!” FP said giving your neck one last final kiss before bringing his hand to his lips, licking up all your juices. Making you moan lightly.  
FP slapped your ass “Ok baby time to go. Oops almost forgot!” He reached over & grabbed something small in his hands, before bringing it up to your skirt & into your soaking hole.

“Fuck” you shudder as he inserted a small toy inside you.

“Good girl!” He said giving your forehead a kiss before removing his hands and heading for the door.

You arrived a few minutes late to the Coopers. You didn’t want to go at all, but you promised FP you would control yourself and be pleasant. Even though Hal had never been kind to you, but for Jughead you promised. FP seemed to ignore how hard it was for you because as soon as you sat down you felt a slight buzzing inside you. You freeze and tighten your thighs in your seat. You look over glaring at FP who is talking with Betty, but you can see the small smirk on his lips. That bastard! He knew how hard it was for you to be quiet! You didn’t think he’d use the toy here at dinner in front of everyone. You thought he’d use it after you dropped Betty and Jughead off at the dance. Boy were you wrong. Apparently, he didn’t care if you lose it and start moaning in front of everyone. Nor the fact that you were already wound up from him denying your release earlier. No, that idiot was trying to distract you from your issues with Hal in his own way, it would’ve been a sweet gesture if you didn’t have a sex toy in your vagina and could concentrate on dinner.

“Y/n!” Hal’s voice startled you out of your own thoughts and sensations that were driving you crazy.

“Sorry, what did you say?” You ask him, squeezing your legs tighter together trying hard to focus as FP turned the speed up a bit to really torment you.

“I asked how you two met?” Hal asked annoyed to have to repeat himself.

“We… um… we met… my car… broke down on the side of the road and FP being the hero he is… came and helped me” You barely managed to say, the vibrations were making it hard to speak, let alone think.

“I mean the age difference is pretty obvious between the two of you. I’m surprised you’d go for someone that much older. Must be hard for him to keep up with you” Hal said snidely. You saw FP clench his fists under the table at the comment. There was an age difference between you and FP and it’s always bothered him to have it brought up. Especially by someone he can’t stand like Hal. You reach under the table grabbing his fist and slipping your hand into it. 

He gave it a squeeze and kept holding on. Knowing Hal upset FP made you mad and you're able to focus on that instead of the vibrations.

“But thanks for your concern, we are beyond happy! The age difference is not an issue in the slightest, actually, it makes things so much better! The things he knows how to do, his body, his personality, he’s the full package. He has no problems keeping up with me! Even overworks me every night. It for sure isn’t an issue like it might be in someone of your physique and age.” You say smiling innocently up at Hal as you sip your water. He looks shocked and doesn’t know what to say. FP is smirking at you and raises the vibrations once again. You squeeze his hand as the pleasure increases.

“Oh god! Please don’t ever say that again!” Jughead says looking absolutely disgusted by what you just said as did Betty. You look sheepishly at both of them and shrugged mouthing an apology.

You were quiet the rest of dinner, anytime you attempted to talk FP would turn the speed up and you couldn’t stop mumbling and almost moaning. So, you decided not to talk the rest of the night as you were too close to the edge to make any sense with words. Dinner was over quickly though after that conversation, thank god, and FP and you drove Jughead and Betty to the dance.

After they finally left, and FP drove away, you let out a loud moan. You couldn’t handle the pressure anymore, you felt the car's vibrations the whole way there only adding to that of the toys. You were honestly shocked you hadn’t exploded yet or that no one had caught on.

“FP please, I can’t handle it anymore!” You beg, rubbing yourself slightly on the seat. FP looks over and his eyes darken even more, and he pulls over onto the side of the road.

“Ok, princess, hop on!” FP said patting his lap. You quickly remove your seatbelt and scramble on top of his thigh, eager to find your release.

“That’s my good girl” FP praised, hands moving to your grinding hips and leaving one there but the other slides down to your panties. He lifts your dress up more until it's over your hips and pulls your panties to the side, so he can have access to your clit.

Moaning out “Daddy! Please!” as you feel his fingers move down and dip inside you once more and start moving, bumping the toy inside you.

“Baby you feel so tight squeezing my fingers inside you.” FP says as you lean into his neck and moan his name. He shudders and removes his fingers from inside you to increase the vibrations once more. He returns his fingers to your clit and growls in your ear, “Cum baby girl!” You move your hips faster into his hand and cum screaming his name, soaking your panties and his pants.

FP kisses your cheek as you came down from your high shaking in his lap. Whispering praises into your ear for squirting all over his thigh.

“Baby girl! You made a mess all over daddy’s leg!”

“I’m sorry daddy, I didn’t mean to, it just felt so good!” You say a smile on your face showing you weren’t sorry at all. FP smiled down at you and kissed your nose whispering an “I love you!”

“I love you too FP!” you say yawning and cuddling into his chest, there was nowhere you’d rather be than in his arms.


End file.
